Miracle Drug (Episode 6.1)
Miracle Drug was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Operative, have I ever mentioned that I find the very sound of your voice irritating? Oh, I don't blame you for it; after all, you can't help how you were made. You'll be overwhelmed with joy to know that we have successfully produced a batch of our own cheat codes based off of the Unlimit we captured-- the love-sick Beirn. it has been compiled into drug form for ease of distribution. However, it has yet to be tested. Since you failed in your last attempt at testing a cheat code, in my mighty benevolence i am giving you a another chance. Collect the test drug from our technician, Christel Runnels. Operator: Maybe you could save a little of the drug to slip into Flood's mimosa when he isn't looking. Christel Runnels: Ah, Flood's envoy. I'm happy to tell you that in this form, the cheat code is quite stable , and you should be able to take it anywhere in perfect safety. Operator: I love how working for Flood makes me feel like a crack dealer. Oh well, I suppose these sacrifices must be made. Get the drugs from Christel Runnels. Christel Runnels: You're fully authorized to accept these from me. Operator: Off we go! but if Flood sends us to an elementrary school, i'm going to file a formal protest Hm.. I suppose you wouldn't want to get it close to any of your own mucous membranes, however. 9:57:19 Flood: now we have only to choose a test subject... I think we want a program. Let me see... Ookami? No, might sour her disposition even more. A blood drinker? Mmm, no--too old-fashioned. A Crusher? no, they're already ugly enough... A Blackwood? Hm, why not? very well. Go find a Blackwood, and give them the drug-by force, if necessary. Make sure you get them alone; if there are more than one, kill the resr before administering the cheat code. Then report back to me. Oh, I can just imagine the stupid look of confusion on your face. Where to find a blackwood? They're around Mara, of course. Here, i'll give you a pointer. now, get moving. Operator: I'm reading some Exile programs in there. If they're Blackwoods, remember to take out all but one of them. Operator: That leaves just the one... Operator: I'm reading some altercations in his code , but it's hard to tell what's going on with it. At least it's having some effect this time. I guess we'd better report back to Flood. Goals complete? 10.00.35 Flood: I seem to have underestimated the popularity of this code amongst the unwashed masses. The news of the "miracle drug" has already spread like wildfire... NPCs *Blackwoods gang member (code-drunk) * * * Miscleaneous chat Blackwood Goof: I'm doing good! I still feel a little woozy... but i'm sure to be up and flying around in no time! What? What are you looking at? Do i have a big zit on my face? It is feeling a little pinched. Blackwood Goof: completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy" Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.1)